Christmas at the Efrons
by 444love4ever
Summary: Spend Christmas with Zac, Vanessa and their 2 year old daughter Freya Grace Efron.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot on Zac and Vanessa after their break up so they are together and are married. Set at Christmas time.**

Today is Christmas Eve and at the Efron residence the small family were getting ready for the celebrations ahead.

"Mommy!" The voice of 2 year old Freya Grace Efron called through the enormous 2 storey mansion.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!" She cried as she ran over to her mother who was sitting on the couch.

"I'll call you back Ashley," 28 year old Vanessa Hudgens (now Efron) said to her best friend Ashley Tisdale on the phone. "Freya sweetie what's wrong?" She asked as she bent down to the 2 year olds height.

"I can't find Mr. Beawy!" The little girl sniffled, her crystal blue eyes inherited from her father tearing up as she referred to her brown bear she got when she was a baby.

"Aww sweetie it's ok, how about mommy help you find him and then we can make Christmas cookie ok?" She asked her daughter as she whipped away the tears falling onto her tanned cheek.

"Okay," Freya said enthusiastically and ran up to her room in front of Vanessa. Vanessa smiled as she watched her daughter run up the stairs to her room. Oh how much she was like Zac. Little Freya was a very happy and enthusiastic little girl as well as very beautiful. She had sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes like her father and tanned skin, long curly hair and a cute little smile/pout like her mother.

Vanessa climbed up the stairs to her daughter's room and found the sight she was expecting. Her little girl was turning her room inside out with a frustrated pout on her little face.

"Need some help sweetie," Vanessa said from the doorway already knowing wear the bear could be. Freya nodded her head desperately. Vanessa walked over to Freya's bed while Freya kept going through and messing up her draws. She sat down on the floor next to Freya's bed and looked under it to find the bear lying there under the bed.

"Freya," Vanessa said with a smile on her face. Freya turned around and faced her mom her blue eyes instantly growing at the sight in front of her

"Mr. Beawy!" She exclaimed as she ran over to Vanessa and sat on her lap while hugging her bear tightly. "Fank you mommy," Freya said sweetly hugging Vanessa tightly.

"That's ok sweetie…now come on let's go make those cookies before daddy gets home." Vanessa said as she stood up and picked Freya up resting her on her hip.

1 hour later

Vanessa and Freya had just finished cleaning up and were now just waiting for the cookies to finish cooking while wrapping up Christmas presents.

"Mommy?" Freya asked while looking at Vanessa.

"Yeah sweetie?" Vanessa said while looking up from the present she was currently wrapping.

"When is daddy coming home?" Freya asked innocently.

"Very, Very soon sweetie," She said with a smile on her face.

"How come he always has to goes away?" Freya said sadly.

"Because it's his job sweetie but don't worry because when he gets home we can decorate the tree together and we can have some hot chocolate and the cookies we made." She said as she stroked her daughter's cheek gently and kissed her forehead.

"Okay mommy," She said.

Later on that afternoon

Vanessa and Freya were cuddled up together watching T.V. on the couch.

"VANESSA! FREYA!" Zac's voice was heard through the house.

"DADDY!" Freya exclaimed as she ran towards Zac.

Zac smiled widely as he saw his daughter sprinting towards him. He dropped his bag on the floor and bent down and opened his arms wide so his daughter could run into them. His daughter ran into his awaiting arms and she wrapped her small arms around his neck tightly and he lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"I missed you so much sweetie," Zac said as he kissed her forehead lovingly with a smile still on his face.

"I missed you too daddy…please don't go away again," Freya asked as she kissed Zac sweetly on his cheek.

Vanessa stood there at the entrance watching the father daughter reunion with a smile on her face. Zac looked over his daughter's shoulder and looked at his wife standing there with a smile on her face. Zac put Freya down and walked over to Vanessa. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too," She replied with a smile on her lips.

Later that night the small family had finished dinner and were now busy decorating the tree and wrapping up the last of the Christmas presents.

"Daddy can I put the star on the twee?" Freya asked Zac sweetly and with a cute little pout on her face.

"Of course sweetie," Zac lifted a giggly Freya up so she could place the star on the tree. Ever so carefully Freya delicately place the golden star on top of the tree and laughed harder as Zac threw her in the air slightly and caught her bridal style.

"Alright you two who want hot chocolate and cookies?" Vanessa said still laughing a little bit.

"YAY!" Freya exclaimed still giggling as Zac threw her gently onto the couch. Vanessa went into the kitchen shaking her head and smiling at the same time.

As she was putting the cookies onto a plate she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and soft lips kiss along her shoulder and neck.

"Hey stranger," Vanessa said softly as she leaned into her husband's embrace.

"Hey beautiful," Zac said turning Vanessa around and kissing her passionately.

"Come on you lets go back to Freya before we get too into it," Vanessa said pulling back from the kiss and taking the tray of cookies while Zac took the glasses of milk.

For the rest of the night the atmosphere in the Efron house was very sweet and homely as the small family talked, laughed and shared memories on the cool Christmas Eve night.

**Hey guys,**

**I am thinking of making this a two-shot so the next chapter will be on Christmas day. Let me know what you think I should do.**

**Xx Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2

Today is Christmas Day. All was peaceful in the Efron mansion...

The small thuds of Freya's feet against the soft carpet could be heard as she ran excitedly into her parent's master bedroom.

"MOMMY, DADDY… WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!" She said as she jumped on her parent's bed and started jumping up and down.

Waking up from the sudden disturbance Zac pulled Freya down and pinned her to the bed and started tickling her.

"Daddy!... Stop!" Freya said through her constant giggles. Reluctantly Zac stopped tickling her and kissed her forehead while picking her up and sitting her on his lap.

Vanessa who was still lying there, watching them with a smile on her face. Freya seeing her mother awake called for her.

"Mommy, its Christmas!" She said crawling over to her mother.

"I know sweetie," Vanessa said with a slight nervous smile on her face.

"Can we open presents now," Freya asked looking at both her parents with a pout on her face.

"Of course sweetie..." Zac said to his daughter, "Why don't you go downstairs and mommy and I will be down in a minute, okay?" He asked his daughter with a smile on his face.

Without any answer Freya jumped off the bed and ran out of the room at full speed.

Zac looked over at Vanessa who started to make her way out of the bed. He got out of bed and walked over to Vanessa who was pulling her curly dark brown locks into a messy bun. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her neck and mumbled into her hair.

"Merry Christmas beautiful."

"Merry Christmas handsome." Vanessa replied leaning into his embrace.

"Are you ok Van?" Zac asked worried

"Yeah, I'm fine…now let's go, there's a pretty excited little girl who needs to be attended to," Vanessa said taking Zac's hand and pulling him out of the room.

Later that morning the small family had open presents, eaten breakfast and started getting ready to go over to Vanessa's parent's house for Christmas day.

"Van!" Zac's voice called.

"In Freya's room," He heard her call back. Zac walked into his daughters pale pink and brown room to see Vanessa helping their daughter get dressed in her Christmas dress.

"Well, doesn't someone look pretty," He said as he walked in and stood next to Vanessa.

"Do I wook pweety Daddy?" Freya asked innocently.

"Very Very Pretty sweetheart," He said as he peppered her face with kisses and she giggled.

"Alright you two let's go before we're late." Vanessa said while smiling.

Just as Zac was about to leave with Freya in his arms Vanessa pulled him back.

"I need to talk to you for a sec." Vanessa said still smiling at Zac's confused expression.

"Okay," He replied confused before putting Freya down, "Sweetie go downstairs and me and mommy will be down in a minute."

Freya nodded before running out of the room.

Vanessa took his hand before kissing him passionately and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm Pregnant," Vanessa said after they pulled apart from the kiss.

"What?" Zac said shocked.

"I'm Pregnant again," Vanessa said looking at him with a small smile on her face.

Before she could say anything else Zac pulled her into his embrace and spun her around happily.

"You happy?" Vanessa asked happily.

"Ecstatic," Zac said before pulling her in for another passionate kiss.

For the rest of that Christmas Day Zac and Vanessa shared lunch, presents and happy times with their family before announcing their exciting news with their family and of course little Freya.

**So sorry I know this took forever and is reallllllly bad but I was in a rush to get it done because school is like CRAZY at the moment. I need some help with more Zanessa one-shot ideas please give me some suggestions and I will try and create it ASAP.**

**Xx Lauren**


End file.
